


Did you do it for me?

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Blood and Injury, Caretaking, Claire is scared, Conversations, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Owen is worried, Pain, Parenthood, Sharing a Bed, Shower Together, Sleeping Together, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: Owen takes care of Claire, wounded by the Indoraptor, while the two talk about pending issues and she questions him about why he's building a cabana.





	Did you do it for me?

**Author's Note:**

> Jurassic World and its characters don't belong to me. I leave credits to director Colin Trevorrow, the writers Trevorrow, Derek Connolly, Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver, the producers Steven Spielberg, Patrick Crowley, Frank Marshall and Thomas Tull.
> 
> This same story was posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.
> 
> *This one-shot is continuation of the previous one: "Let's stay together". I recommend that you read it, and also read the first one: "Life finds a way".

                Owen checked to see if Maisie slept, stroking the top of her head and kissing her forehead. He locked the door of the hotel bedroom and the porch door, leaving the curtains open for early afternoon sunlight to enter through the windows. He srored the keys, taking his clean clothes and towel and heading to the bathroom when he heard Claire complain of pain, and he could have sworn he heard his name called soon after. He locked the door and left what he carried in the sink, taking off his own clothes and entering the shower with her, seeing the distressed expression on Claire's face as blood ran from her bruised leg to the wet floor and she leaned against the wall.

                “Claire,” he called softly. “Don’t look. Look at me,” he gently lifted her chin to face him.

                “Again...”

                “Okay... The paramedics said it was a little deep, it could open up and bleed a bit even with the cold water. It's bleeding less than yesterday, that's a good sign. You'll be fine.”

                “I feel bad, and dizzy.”

                “You're scared,” Owen said fondly, with no accusatory tone in his voice, and pulled her to his chest. “Take a deep breath. It's gonna be okay.”

                Claire hugged him and closed her eyes, concentrating on the movement of his breath. Owen held her tightly, preventing her from slipping, and Claire felt a kiss on the top of her head. She didn't say anything, but she had been thinking a lot in the last few days how such a savage and tough man could have such a kind and protective side. She had known that part of him for years, but somewhere in her heart she had had doubts about it after they had parted ways.

                Owen was curious when the same happened last night, which made him call the emergency for advice. Claire was so strong. And Owen didn't think so for loving her. She seemed made of steel, not like the organized and powerful leader of the old Jurassic World, but as a warrior full of courage, he'd known that since the night she'd let Rexy out of her paddock. Yet she was frightened and sickened with injuries and blood in herself, at least when they were out of danger enough for her mind to focus on it. Owen thought this might improve over time, it wasn't normal for her to get hurt like that. And he knew better than anyone that as soon as Claire Dearing was distressed by any situation, the second she got rid of the shock she would work to learn to survive whatever it was.

                “Let the water carry the blood, it’ll stop soon.”

                She made a murmur of doubt and fear.

                “This will stop yeah,” Owen said, kissing her temple.

                A few minutes later the blood actually stopped and Owen gave her some more time to calm down. Claire felt more stable on her own feet now, but still stunned, and Owen held her close to him during the minutes he took to shower.

                “Mai...”

                “Sleeping deeply with the baby Blue plush.”

                Owen took the towel and wrapped it around her, drying her carefully and taking another towel to dry himself afterwards. He helped her into her underclothes, shorts and T-shirt, then dressing himself.

                Returning to the bedroom Maisie was still asleep. Owen made Claire sit on the bed and applied another dose of antiseptic to her wound before he bandaged it. Then he lay beneath the sheets, inviting her to come with him. Claire lay on top of him, entwining her legs with Owen's, taking care to position herself well. Her left leg between his, her injured leg on the left side of his body.

                The strong hands stroked her hair. His broad chest moved slowly with the breath beneath her, his heart pounding beneath her hands and cheek. And again she caught her admiring him, how beautiful Owen was, how big he was even if she wasn't a small woman, how much that apparently crude man could be so loving and caring with her, how much she felt protected and comfortable in his embrace, how much she had missed it for three years.

                “Why a cabana?” She asked suddenly.

                “I thought you didn’t like the trailer.”

                Claire was silent. Was it for her?! He had missed her, he wanted her back! Owen had said that the night before when they talked and understood each other, but he hadn't mentioned that detail.

                “I can't believe...” it was all she could say, and Owen smiled knowing it wasn't in the literal sense.

                Nothing was said for a while.

                “Owen...”

                “I know... Now I know the problem wasn't the trailer. But I started, I'll finish. And I think it'll be better this way now, more stable. A place where she feels safe and where she can always return,” he said, looking in Maisie's direction. “We can invite Karen any day, I think the boys will like to see the cabana still under construction, and to meet her,” he said. still looking at the sleeping girl.

                Claire followed his gaze and thought about how much life was spinning. That maybe there was really a reason for everything. If they hadn't separated three years ago, Owen wouldn't be building the cabana. Claire had her apartment, but it was undeniable that a child would be happier in a quiet and wooded location than in an apartment or a trailer all the time. Claire hugged him tightly, taking a deep breath and smiling.

                “Claire...?”

                “Thank you,” she whispered. “Maybe I don’t deserve so much.”

                “Hey, we all got it wrong. All of us. And you're the one who has been hard at repairing and protecting since that day. Your intentions are true, Claire. You aren't the villain your mind insists on saying. We already talked about this. If strength, sincerity, determination, courage and love could be personified in a person, it would be Claire Dearing. You may have forgotten for a few years and remembered in a sad and painful way, but I believe it has always been so. And I'm the lucky one the universe chose to protect her and take care of her. And it'll be like that now. As long as she wants.”

                The blue eyes watered as Claire lifted her head to face him. The gingerhead crawled up a bit and wrapped her hands around his face, kissing him deeply. One of Owen's hands continued on her back, the other tangled in her hair. They parted with a sigh and exchanged a smile. They would continue, but Maisie was sleeping on the bed right next to theirs. Claire settled back into his chest, being hugged again.

                “You're building a cabana for me...” she laughed.

                Owen laughed along, caressing her head. Claire couldn't remember the last time someone had done something like that for her other than Karen and the boys. During her years leading the Jurassic World, every time she won a gift or gentleness it was always for a greater good, for some corporate interest of some park associate. Owen, wild and even a little gross, had taught her to be human and to live again.

                “I love you.”

                “I love you, too,” Owen replied, noting that she was sleepy, the effect of the pain medication she had taken before her bath. “Get some sleep, my darling.”

                Claire smiled. Darling... It was the first time Owen had called her that. He didn't lose her sigh of happiness and the caress of her right hand on his chest. Claire held out her hand looking for something, already with her eyes closed. Owen looked away and picked up the stuffed T-Rex puppy he had given her in the morning, taking it to Claire, who hugged the dinosaur and fell asleep in his embrace. Owen smiled and kissed her hair, lying down again and looking at Maisie when he saw her move a few minutes later, seeing her awake.

                “Mai,” He smiled.

                The girl smiled back and looked questioningly at Claire.

                “The pain pills give her sleep, she took it before taking a shower,” Owen explained.

                “Did she bleed again?”

                “Yes, in the shower again, but less than yesterday. She's fine now.”

                “And her leg?”

                Carefully, Owen lifted the sheet a bit to check the bandages, seeing that it wasn't stained with blood as it had been the day before.

                “The bandages are dry. It's all right.”

                The child's face filled with relief, but soon Owen saw a new question in her eyes.

                “What?” He gently encouraged her to say it.

                “Are you married?”

                “No.”

                “And how are you going to stay with me?”

                Owen thought for a while. It wasn't the kind of question a child asked every day. It was sad to see someone so small worried about this sort of thing. An old idea returned to his mind, it never left his mind in fact, he thought of it since before the incident with the Indominus Rex. It just seemed like an impossible dream at the time.

                “Good… One of us could adopt you officially, it would expedite and make things easier. But I've been thinking... Let's get out of here tomorrow at morning. There's something I always wanted to do many years ago, I was going to do after finishing the cabana. But we can surprise Claire at dinner tonight.”

                Maisie's face brightened with these words, she knew what Owen was talking about.

                “Oh, really?!” She smiled.

                “Really serious,” he smiled back. “But we'll change the subject before she wakes up. It's our secret. You'll help.”

                The girl laughed softly and nodded.

“Mai, would you like to know how to build a cabin? We can make a miniature if you want.”

                “Yes,” she said excitedly, though low so as not to wake Claire.

                Owen called her to sit beside them. Mai sat next to Claire, staring at Owen and hugging her baby version plush of Blue as he talked about the cabana he was building.


End file.
